


Calm Surrender

by steggyisimmortal



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Peggy's sneaky, Wartime, steggyweek2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggyisimmortal/pseuds/steggyisimmortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Peggy share a moment between missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> For steggyweek2k16 on tumblr

Steve shook his head at the bickering of his team. They were a ragtag bunch but he wouldn’t trade them for anything. 

He quickly rolled up his bedroll and threw it in the back of truck. He grabbed his jacket where it was hanging on a low branch. He felt around for his sunglasses, frowning when he didn’t feel the familiar bulge of their frame. He patted his pants pocket but he knew he wouldn’t find them there. His eyes swept the ground, glancing around the makeshift campsite, thinking maybe they’d fallen out somewhere. 

He stopped when he saw Peggy leaning against his motorcycle, arms crossed and looking every bit like she’d fall over if the bike wasn’t there to hold her upright.

He bit his tongue to hold back a smile. 

She was glowering into the distance, undoubtedly cursing the rising sun for being so bright. 

Peggy Carter was not a morning person.

Steve found it adorably endearing. He’d seen fellow soldiers learn the hard way not to speak to her first thing after waking up. The first time he saw it happen, he vowed never to be that person. He made sure to always bring a peace offering of coffee before he spoke to her. 

Unfortunately he didn’t have any coffee to offer her.

Steve liked it when she joined the Howlies on missions. Phillips mostly kept her in London or close to him in the field where she was most useful. Being the lead agent on Project Rebirth, she was technically his, and by extension the Howlies, reporting supervisor. There wasn’t much cause to have their supervisor in the field since she mostly fielded their reports and intel they needed. 

He walked up to her slowly. It was a bit like a person walking up to a wild animal. Steve took his cues from her how he needed to proceed. 

He stopped in front of her, his toes almost touching hers where she had them crossed at her ankles. He dug his hands into his pockets and met her gaze. 

“Could Howard have possibly thrown anymore junk onto this machine?”

He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. Green light.

Steve looked behind her at the bike. He pretended to ponder over it for a moment before saying, “I think there’s still some room by that wheel.”

“I’m surprised he didn’t take the mirrors off or at least modify it so lasers shot out of them.”

“Would you believe me if I said he actually tried something like that?” he told her. “I finally convinced him how bad of an idea it was.”

She snorted. Steve didn’t think he’d ever heard a more adorable sound. “That’s Howard for you. More is always better.”

They stood in silence for a few moments, just looking at the other. At least Peggy had the benefit of seeing everything written on his face. When Steve looked at her, he just saw his reflection staring at him. He didn’t like not being able to see her eyes. 

He nodded towards the sunglasses. “Those are some nice sunglasses you got there.”

“Do you like them?” she said a little too earnestly. 

He nodded. “They sorta look familiar. And I seem to be missing my own pair.”

“Are you?” she feigned nonchalance. She shook her head and looked everywhere but at him. “I can’t say I’m surprised. This group is filled with criminals, Captain. You ought to do something about that.”

He reached forward and slowly removed them from her face. She blinked a few times into the harsh morning sun. Grinning, he put them on his face.

“Dugan take yours again?” he guessed. 

“Yes, the scoundrel,” she scowled. “He knows how much I hate mornings. Turn down the sun, will you?”

Steve laughed loudly, throwing his head back. 

“You know, I can do a lot of things but I don’t think that’s one of ‘em.” He turned his head around and looked at the campsite. Dugan and Falsworth left earlier to fill up everyone’s canteen at the stream nearby. Other than him and Peggy, Jones and Bucky were the only ones present. They were still squabbling and paying no attention to the clandestine couple. He turned back to Peggy, still squinting up at him. He moved slightly so his frame would block the sun. “They should be back soon. I’ll hold his arms back while you beat ‘im up.”

Peggy laughed. He smiled, always happy to be the reason she had a smile on her face. He loved the way she lit up when she laughed. 

“Smile, guys!”

They turned to see Gabe holding the camera he’d found the previous day. He smiled and snapped their picture. Steve and Peggy blinked as Gabe pulled the camera from his face, still smiling like he’d finally captured the picture of a child who simply wouldn’t stop moving.

“I got it working,” he needlessly informed them. “Hope you don’t mind but I took a few pictures from over there, too.”

“Nah, they don’t mind,” Bucky piped in, stepping up next to Gabe. “They’re gonna want evidence of them making googly eyes at each other when all this is over.”

Steve fixed a hard glare on his best friend, the frown prominent on his face. Bucky had the nerve to look offended for a second. Steve was too embarrassed to see the look Peggy was throwing him.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot I was supposed to pretend like I don’t see the goo goo eyes you two give each other.” Bucky held his hands out in a ‘go on’ motion. “Sorry, we’ll just go over there and pretend we don’t have eyes so you two can continue.” 

Bucky grabbed Gabe by the arm and pulled him back towards the truck. Steve could see Dugan and the others coming up on the site.

“Hey guys!” Bucky yelled to the newcomers. “There’s nothing to see over there! Do not look in that direction!” 

Steve grit his teeth together. He loved Bucky but sometimes he was a real asshole.

“It’s not too late to swap out members of your top squad,” Peggy murmured with a hint of ire in her voice.

Steve turned back to her. “It’s something I think about every day.”

They stood there in silence again. They listened to the sounds around them of the men finishing packing up. Their usual bickering and teasing was familiar background noise that made Steve feel strangely at peace. 

It was also a mood killer.

He wanted to kiss her. He needed to kiss her. He didn’t think she wanted an audience, though. They were hardly a secret among the Howlies but they didn’t exactly make their budding relationship front page news. There were plenty of stolen moments, lingering touches, sizzling looks. In the camps they were the perfect image of restraint and professional. Steve knew there was still talk about them though. The men weren’t dumb enough to snicker behind his back but he knew Peggy received her fair share of suggestive looks. 

“Oh, you missed a spot this morning.”

Her voice broke him out of his thoughts. 

Steve’s hand shot up to his face to find the rough patch she was talking about. He felt around but felt only smooth skin.

“Where?”

Peggy used her chin to point. “Right here.” 

She pushed herself off the motorcycle and pressed a chaste kiss to the bottom of his jaw. She pulled away from him with a look of steely determination written on top of something else. 

Barefaced desire.

Steve didn’t know much about women but he was learning how to read Peggy Carter like a book. Mostly because her chapters reflected his own. And he knew his cover matched hers.

“Looks like I was mistaken,” she whispered. 

Her hand brushed down his arm as she walked past him, leaving him standing there watching her walk away while his arm felt like it was on fire. Like a lovesick fool he turned to watch her with his hand on his cheek where she kissed him.

Peggy walked straight past Bucky who was grinning at her like he’d just caught her breaking the rules at school and Sister Mary Catherine was about to spank her with a ruler.

“Shut up,” he heard her tell Bucky before she snatched the sunglasses off Dugan’s face.

God, he loved that woman.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened just because I thought about Peggy wearing sunglasses in WW2 and then I remembered a picture of my grandparents leaning on a motorcycle during the same era.


End file.
